Worth it
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Just a little one shot to lift the holiday mood, this is complete fluff! You've been warned :) Established Densi. Kensi's got the flu and Deeks, the caring boyfriend that he is, looks after her. Please read and review!


**Just a bit of fluff to make up for the fact Deeks and Kensi have to spend Christmas apart (sob). Please review, you'll make my Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's kick ass characters. I'm talking about you Marty Deeks.**

It had been that kind of week. Of course there couldn't have been a simple open shut case but one that involved Kensi going under cover in a bar. She had looked smokin' hot, as Deeks had put it. And all was going well until Kensi had unexpectedly sneezed in the suspect's face. Yeah ...that had not been her best move and she had the feeeling that the sound of silence from her earpiece was actually the sound of silent laughter.

Yep, she had been right. Deeks was still wiping the tears from his eyes as she got into the car. She ignored him the entire way back to Ops. And while she changed.

"Kens, I'm sorry but.." Deeks chuckled. He was not doing himself any favours.

Another sneeze was Kensi's reply. Deeks snorted with laughter now. She gave him one hard look and walked passed him in the direction of her car.

"Sugarbear? Light of my life?"

She was already in the car when he caught up with her. She had contemplated leaving him there but it was his turn to make dinner. She ignored him the whole way home except for the odd glare.

Realising that Kensi was going to stay grumpy just to be stubborn, Deeks headed out to surf. He found her on the couch an hour later, wrapped up on the couch ...in his slanket.

"Hey, where'd you find that? That's my slanket"

"That I gave to you!"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, exactly."

"What? No..." he trailed off, taking in the mound of tissues scattered around her. Deeks chose to ignore the last comment and dropped down beside her on the couch.

"You don't look so good, Kens."

She leaned into him, if her nose wasn't so blocked she would have inhaled that salty ocean smell that was uniquely Deeks. She'd never tell him but it was her favourite.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled against his shoulder.

She sneezed yet again. This time Deeks didn't laugh, she just looked too miserable.

"Ok time for bed." He said as he rose off the couch. "And not the fun kind so get you're mind out of the gutter, missy." He finished with a wink as he held out his hand to her.

Kensi frowned. This would normally have earned her boyfriend a punch to the shoulder but since she didn't even have the energy to get up, it looked like he was getting a free pass this time. She took his outstreched hand.

This didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"Whoa. Bad ass Byle, you are really not well. You get into bed and I'll bring you soup." Deeks said as wandered toward the kitchen.

"Noooooooo, ice cream!" Came from the hallway.

Deeks chuckled to himself, only Kensi wolud have a flu and demand ice cream over soup.

He made his way into the bedroom with soup in one hand and ice cream in the other.

"You get the best of..." He stopped mid sentence. "..both worlds." He finished quietly. Kensi was now sprawled across the bed, slanket still intact and little piglet snores filled the room. Monty ran in behind Deeks and jumped up beside a sleeping Kensi.

"Guess I'll have to eat this myself." Deeks commented to his now unconcious dog. He smiled and took in the sight before him. Even with a red nose and that snoring, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her dark hair was spread on the pillow and a small smile on her face. He put down the bowls on the bedside table and pulling up the covers, bent down and kissed her forehead.

He watched the game, rarely did he get a say in what they watched. Thank god Bossy Blye liked most sport. But if Deeks was being honest, he would rather have sat through yet another America's Next Top Model marathon with commentary by Kensi Byle. And she accused him of talking a lot. He made his way to bed. As he slipped under the sheets, Kensi stirred.

"Deeks..." she hummed.

"Yes, Kensalina?"

He snuggled in closer. He was now spooning her, his chest to her back.

"You're gonna end up sick too."

"It would be worth it." He replies as he kissed her hair. He inhaled as he did. Sunshine and gunpowder, definitely two of his favourite things.

He awoke the following day to find he couldn't smell anything.

"Achooo!" His sneeze woke Kensi.

"Still find it funny?!" she said with a lazy smirk.

"Ugh." Oh god, his head hurt. Another sneeze. His head hurt worse.

Kensi's smirk switched to a look of concern. Her fingers brushed his blonde hair from his forehead and cupped his cheek.

"You don't look so good." She repeated his words to her yesterday.

She was leaning on her elbow facing him. Her mismatched eyes gazed into his, as she bent down and kissed his lips.

"Worth it." He said softly as she moved back.

"Definitely worth it."

**You know what to do!** **Happy Holidays ya'll :)**


End file.
